


Сладкие сны

by hisaribi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Девушка с зелеными волосами уже крепко спала, даже не отзываясь на его оклики. Кано предположил, что Кидо была полу-спящей после душа и перепутала его комнату со своей.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi





	Сладкие сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SWEET DREAMS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565345) by hidamarirecord. 



> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Кано заметил, что что-то было не так, когда он проснулся посреди ночи.

Что-то... нет, кто-то... скользнул в его кровать, под его одеяло и заснул совсем рядом. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы взглянуть на неожиданного посетителя. Этим кем-то был никто иная, как Кидо.

\- Кидо?

Девушка с зелеными волосами уже крепко спала, даже не отзываясь на его оклики. Кано предположил, что Кидо была в полудреме после душа и перепутала его комнату со своей. Просто не может быть других причин. Они спали вместе в одной кровати, когда были маленькими, иногда даже с Сето, но они никогда не делали этого позже на протяжении многих лет, когда стали старше. Воспитательница в детском доме не разрешала им спать вместе более.

Тогда Кано не понимал почему. Тем не менее, сейчас он видит как опасно это было для Кидо.

Девушка обычно одета в толстую ветровку с капюшоном, но сейчас на ней была легкая, бледно-лилового цвета пижама, благодаря чему очертания тела стали яснее, показывая, что она не везде плоская. Она выглядела спокойнее и беспомощнее во сне, по сравнению с тем, когда она бодрствует. Ее хрупкое тело прямо рядом с ним, и будучи так близко с ней, он мог даже чувствовать запах ее шампуня.

Это было соблазнительно для Кано, ведь он парень. Так или иначе, уважение к Кидо было сильнее, чем этот импульс.

\- Эй, проснись... Ты не в той комнате, Кидо...

Он попытался разбудить ее снова, в этот раз тряся ее. Но вместо того, чтобы проснуться, Кидо схватила Кано и обняла его, словно он подушка, и пробурчала:

\- Ммм... Не сейчас, Шууя... 

Безусловно, Кано был удивлен, когда Кидо назвала его по имени. Девушка не звала его "Шууя" уже долгое время, однако, было кое-что еще более смущающее.

Кидо прижала его голову близко к своей груди - это было просто, учитывая ее рост. Он мог даже слышать биение ее сердца.

\- Серьезно, Кидо... как долго ты будешь доставлять мне неприятности?

Кано усмехнулся и пробурчал так тихо, как только мог, гладя спину Кидо. Он не ненавидел быть близко с Кидо во сне, фактически, он даже наслаждался этим. Он любил ее запах и прикасаться к ней, и это навевало ностальгию.

Они привыкли спать вместе. Кидо прижимала его к себе даже сильнее, чем сейчас. Кано помнил, что Кидо была плаксой и просила парня спать с ней, так как она боялась, что исчезнет из-за того, что ее сила выйдет из под контроля, когда она проснется.

Она прижимала Кано ближе, чтобы убедиться, что он не оставит ее, не смотря на это, Кано никогда и не думал, чтобы бросить ее одну. Тогда Кидо всегда шептала его имя во сне.

\- ...Шууя, ты меня не оставишь, верно?

Именно те слова, которые Кидо привыкла бормотать, что вызвало на лице парня осторожную улыбку. Он чуть приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб, так, как привык это делать.

\- Я здесь, Тсубоми. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.

Девушка радостно улыбнулась в своем сне. Это было последнее, что светловолосый увидел, прежде чем погрузиться в сон.

Солнце встало, и мягкие солнечные лучи наполняли помещение.

Кидо проснулась с осознанием, что была не в своей комнате. 

Когда она огляделась, так же пришло понимание, что спальня принадлежала Кано, и что он спал в ее объятиях, лицо девушки окрасилось красным, стоило ей только выпустить его и выбраться из кровати, пытаясь вспомнить, что было вчера.

Она медленно вспоминала, что произошло, когда она была в полу-дреме, и посмотрела на лицо спящего Кано.

Это напомнило ей их детство. Иногда, когда они спали вместе, Кано плакал из-за кошмаров, бормоча что-то, что она не могла вспомнить, или понять.

Она знала, что это были кошмары, но Кано никогда не говорил об этом по пробуждению. Он лишь улыбался и убеждал Кидо, что все в порядке. Девушка никогда не знала отчего тот плакал, не понимала что он бормотал, но она помнила, как обнимала его многим крепче, вытирая его слезы и шепча какие-то глупые вещи, пока он не начинал улыбаться опять.

\- Все будет хорошо. У тебя есть я, у меня есть ты.

Кидо улыбнулась, после того, как вновь прошептала это Кано, и после осознала, что все это считается смущающим, она тихо вышла из комнаты, с красным от стеснения лицом.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
